inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kariya Masaki
Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a defender for Raimon. Appearance He has light teal hair and a standard height. He has sharp eyes with a a color of brownish-gold in his irises. When wearing his soccer uniform, he tucks in his shirt. His hairstyle is quite similar to Hyoujyou Retsuto. Personality He appears to mask his rude demeanor and negativity towards others with a calm, timid personality, similar to Fubuki Shirou. In other words, he's good at deceiving people. Yamana Akane describes him to be scary looking. His negativity can be compared to be the same as Fudou Akio's actions like making violent tackles, the only difference is that Kariya does not show his violent attitude all the time and he mostly hides it. Though, when he tricks a person or teammate, just like how he tricked Kageyama Hikaru, his personality bears a similarity with Kogure Yuuya. He and Kirino Ranmaru also seem to develop a dislike or rivalry towards each other. He seems to be dedicated to help the Raimon team and seems to care more for the team in the upcoming Inazuma Eleven GO movie. Plot (GO) Kariya makes his appearance in episode 21 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. He is a first year student at Raimon, most likely being a transfer student. He first appears at the school gate, glancing at Matsukaze Tenma and smiling at him. Masaki later goes through an entrance exam for Raimon's soccer club. He seems friendly and kind at first, but during his test, he purposely violently tackles Matsukaze and steals the ball from him. However, as Tenma and the rest of his teammates are oblivious to what he does and compliments Kariya on his speed, Endou saw this act, although he passed the test. In the match against the Akizoura Challengers, he stole the ball as Kirino and another player of the opposing team was fighting over it. He intentionally kicks the ball out on the side, just as he did during his entrance exam, to which Kirino gets frustrated at. Later, during the game, he was able to block Koutei Penguin No. 2 with his block hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. In episode 22, he replaces Nishizono Shinsuke's position in the match and said he was a SEED, but it was simply a lie to get Kirino angry. He used Hunter's Net several times against Gassan Kunimitsu, but failed when they used their hissatsu tactic. In episode 24, he and Kirino managed to break through Tactics Cycle. Kira Hitomiko reveals that Kariya was brought to Sun Garden at the age of eleven. It was shown that he wasn't that good at naming hissatsu techniques in which, Matsukaze, Aoi, and Shinsuke laughed about it. In Episode 25, he is shown to be making fun of Kageyama Hikaru because of his poor plays after he gives a "counsel" to him by saiying that he should dribble just watching the ball, but after Hikaru made a great shoot, Kariya became shocked. Later, while Raimon is going to the stadium, Tenma asks to him a good name to his and Tsurugi hissatsu tactic. When Kariya says "Run Run Running" part of the team starts to laugh because of the bad name. In Episode 26, he was the one to realize how to run on Snowland stadium field after seeing Yukimura, then he told that to everyone. He, along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Matsukaze Tenma used Double Wing but failed because their combination wasn't right. In Episode 027, he used Hunter's Net to stop Yukimura's keshin hissatsu, Icicle Road but failed, though it lessened the amount of force going to the goal, to which Tenma was able to successfully catch Icicle Road. In Episode 029 (GO), he helps Tenma and Shinsuke in creating their hissatsu; Dokkan Jump, but still fails. He makes fun of them by kicking the ball too hard at them because they were 'ignoring' him. At the start of the match against Kidokawa, Kishibe Daika passes through easily Kariya and Shinsuke . In Episode 030 (GO), he used his hissatsu to block Taki Sousuke two times. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He, along with Kageyama Hikaru and Nishiki Ryouma (new Raimon team members) appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon trailer along with the whole team except Hamano, Hayami and Kurama. Hissatsu *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Kattobi Defense '(with Nishizono Shinsuke) Keshin *'KH Judge Oracle' Hissatsu Tactics *'Double Wing '(failed) *'Flying Route Pass' Trivia *He has good body balance. *He was left to the care of Sun Garden at the age of eleven. *Kariya (狩屋) means hunting, which is pun of his Hissatsu, Hunter's Net . *His personality is rather like Kogure's for both of them find it hard to trust people, are mischevious and are Defenders. Also, they both have blue hair and have eye of the same design. *He is lame at naming hissatsu techniques, usually naming them with japanese onomatopoeias, like Dokan Jump or Ran Ran Running. *He has a similar personality as Fudou Akio, being a little agressive but kind in the inside. *He will have a new combination hissatsu technique with Shinsuke. Category:Raimon GO Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Keshin User